


More Chats (Pt.21)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [21]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt.21)

[sinnyD]: yall i have some phat news

[faxingjax]: hit me with phat news

[sinnyD]: i proposed to kim jskjsjas

[detectivedimples]: w h a t

[bispy]: W HAT

[good one]: agyyugckh whatd she say

[pinkie]: i said yes

[damnsam]:amazing

[damnsam]: how old are you guys again

[sinnyD]: 18

[pinkie]: 19

[little grey]: what the fuck

[faxingjax]: great !!

[little grey]: goodness

[sinnyD]: on a different note at least i waited until after graduation like maggie told me to

[detectivedimples]: ITS BEEN 3 HOURS SINCE YOU GRADUATED

[sinnyD]: WELL AT LEAST I WAITED

**HAROLD**

[faxingjax]: NOT TO BE DRAMATIC OR TAKE FROM UR ENGAGEMENT AND U CAN TALK ABOUT IT BUT CAN U PICK ME UP

[pinkie]: WHAT HAPPENED

[faxingjax]: THEY R SEX

[faxingjax]: AND SAM IS THERE

[sinnyD]: AAH HAROLD

 

 


End file.
